"Saw an Old Friend"
About '''"Saw an Old Friend" '''is the fourth tale in the sixteenth episode of the seventh season of the Nolseep Podcast. In it, a group of girl scouts are terrorized in the woods. Written by Ariana Brickhouse, it has a runtime of 13:50 and was performed by Corinne Sanders. It is the 850th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A group of girl scouts head to an isolated campground in the middle of the woods to stay in cabins for a few days. One girl, Ariana, is excited that she's able to stay with her best friend, Zen. Also in their cabin is one of the scout leaders, Mrs. Johnson, and two other girls named Alice and Bree. On the first night, Mrs. Johnson leaves to go check on the other girls. A scratching noise suddenly starts up on the outer wall, terrifying Alice and Bree, but Zen manages to convince them that it was just a branch. Mrs. Johnson returns a few minutes later and everyone goes to sleep. Hours later, Ariana is woken up by Zen, who says she hears something outside. A whispering voice begins trailing around the cabin before scratching on the door. The two girls fall asleep and tell no one about what happened the next day. Hoof prints are found in the snow outside, but Mrs. Johnson says it was just a deer. The next night, their scout leader informs them they will be sleeping alone in the cabin because Mrs. Johnson needs to stay with a girl who has medical problems. Zen wakes the Ariana up in the night again. This time, wheezing and hyena-like laughter come from behind the door. Alice and Bree join them on the floor as another wheezing and laughing voice comes from the other wall. The voices begin vocalizing in broken words before chanting "come with us" over and over. An hour later, the noises fade. Several girls from the other sites enter the cabin, saying they heard the voices too, and barricade themselves inside. Three creatures return shortly after, clawing at the walls, howling, and laughing. One girl looks out the window and says she saw a skeletal face with sharp teeth peering back at her. In the morning, all the scouts pile into a counselor's van, with many of them refusing to return to the cabins to get their belongings. Mrs. Johnson goes back only to be confronted by a creature, who smiles at her, steals something out of one of the bags, and dives out the window before running into the forest on all fours. The girl who saw the creature up close begins to act strangely. On another camping trip she attempts to climb out the window. A few years later, her and a friend drive up to the campground to look for the creatures again, only to never return. Their car is found with slashed tires and footprints all over it. Over fifteen more girls go missing from the site before it is closed down. Ariana wonders what would have happened to them if the creatures would've gotten in. Category:Tales Category:Season 7 Category:Ariana Brickhouse Category:Corinne Sanders